matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
SUPER Katana
* * |type = Melee|grade = |row3 = 18.7.0|efficiency_/damage = *25 *40 (UP1) *55 (UP2)|attack_speed = 92|mobility = *140 *1 (weight) *100 (post-15.3.0)|range = Close|theme = SUPER/Traditional Japanese-themed|cost = *Obtainable only via Super Series Chest *If needed to upgrade: **UP1: 330 **UP2: 290 |level_required = *12 *22 (UP1) *32 (UP1)|sound = }} The is a Melee weapon introduced in the 18.7.0 SUPER Series update. Appearance *It has a black and dark-blue handle with blue dots to resemble a sword wrap, as well as a very long and curved blade. It has a small and thin crossguard. There exists the light-blue particles surrounding the blade. Strategy It has good damage, high attack speed and topnotch mobility. Tips *This weapon is good for tearing down groups. Swing quickly and move on to the next opponent once your former target has been eliminated. Be aware of skilled players though, since they can kill you regardless of the range. *Ambush those who are good with guns. Catch them off-guard and you'll be sure to strike them down soon. **If they turn on you, you'll be very vulnerable, so this can be a risky tactic. Ambush a sniper for good results. Be aware if they equip with the Guardian in an effort to discourage you from doing so. *The Katana causes enemies to bleed and lose health/armor for a short amount of time. *Pair the Katana with the Berserk Boots, specifically when they are upgraded to the highest level. **The low weight/high mobility the weapon provides, combined with the Berserk Boots providing a tremendous speed boost should you be holding a melee weapon allows you to move quickly when holding the Katana. Use this for quick escapes and pursuing fleeing enemies. *Useful as a high mobility device in case you wish to flee. Counters *Have any ranged weapons against its users. **Make sure to also stay out of range of these users to prevent being hit. *In case the users flank you, use an area damage weapon to Rocket Jump from its users. That way, you damage him in doing so. *Its high mobility renders sniping its users with a Sniper weapon increasingly difficult, so hitscan area damage weapons are the best bet. *Flank its users, as this will result to the user wasting his time and (possibly) be less enthusiatic in hitting you. *Since the Katana inflicts a "Bleed" status, look for armor/health pick ups on the battlefield should you be hit several times. **Better yet, the "Bleed" status will be nullified if you equip anything with attribute. Trivia *The sword follows the design of a traditional Japanese Katana. *It is essentially the SUPER series counterpart of the Katana in Pixel Gun 3D. *Along with the SUPER series weapons, this weapon can be obtained ONLY via SUPER Series Chest. *It, along with the SUPER series weapons, is released in the 18.7.0 update to commemorate the introduction of NVIDIA Geforce RTX 20 "Super" graphics cards to the world. Furthermore, these SUPER series weapons are usually designed with more advantageous statistics. Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:Bleeding Category:Themed Category:Remixed Category:Mythical